Hyrule High School: Sophomore Year
by MarcWinter
Summary: Just about Link, his friends, and Link liking Zelda while they're in high school. Modern Hyrule.
1. Intro

**With a first fan fic, there's bound to be errors in grammar, plot, or story telling ability. So get ready for that.  
**

**Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo.**

Hyrule High. It's your typical 2 story brick building. Every day I find myself dreading having to get up to go to that building. It's not so much the school itself, merely, certain aspects that make it a lot less…inviting. You know, jerks, food…math. Goddesses, do I hate geometry. I would love to know who decided shapes were a part of math!

I get fairly decent grades, even in geo. I slide through on a solid B average. I find that just doing what the teachers ask on a day to day basis is enough to keep them and my uncle happy. I'm schooling for the weekend. Someone should slap me for saying that.

Don't tell my friends I said that. They would jump at the chance. Sheik, one of my two closest friends, is a quiet guy. The speak when spoken to type. At times it's annoying, not getting a true answer, just one that answers the specific question asked. However, it is a nice change from my other close friend. Kafei is quiet the hyperactive talker. Never thinks twice about throwing his opinion into the debate. He also doesn't think before he acts. Naturally, that doesn't always go over too well. With one exception.

The one time I've been thankful for Kafei's tendency to act on a whim, was three years ago, in seventh grade. Ganondorf had just come back from football practice, while I was packing up my stuff at my locker after media club. (Don't judge, it's cooler than it sounds.) Wanting to feel superior, Ganondorf walked over to my locker, slammed it shut, and picked me up and threw me. I'm not short or weak necessarily, but I don't stand much of a chance when put up against a steroid infused gorilla. Now before you think I'm bashing football players wait for the next part.

Kafei, who at the time was the grade's running back, walked right up behind Ganon, who was a good 6 inches taller than Kafei, spun him around, and punched him square in the right eye. Kafei got in trouble, but only because he ratted himself out. He told the coach what happened and when the coach didn't reprimand Ganondorf, Kafei quit the football team. Since then, we've been friends. I'm constantly telling him to go back, though, and that he shouldn't have quit on my account, but he doesn't listen.

As for Sheik, well, that's just the whole "known each other since kindergarten" thing.

As I said before, while Sheik is a quiet guy, Kafei is quite the opposite. Kafei is vocal and clumsy. In eighth grade we were working with chemicals, which I was amazed they trusted some of the people in my class with, and Kafei spilled something on his hands just as he was going to move his semi-long hair out of his eyes. It changed his bangs into a purple-blue color which he thought looked cool. So, he ended up dying his hair purple and it's a look he's kept since.

Between Kafei and Sheik, I'd say I'm the equalizer. Loud when it's acceptable and quiet when it's necessary. I'm about 5' 10" and 160 lbs. with shaggy blond hair and I'm always in jeans. My dad died in a war and my mother died in child birth, so I live with my uncle. He's pretty awesome sometimes. For example after making me study for a long time for finals freshman year, he let me do whatever I wanted for as long as I wanted, as long as it didn't break the law or windows.

How did I get on the topic of family? I was talking about school. Well, Christmas break has passed and Spring Break won't be here until next month, so I don't have a legit reason for shutting down and not focusing for a while. I've been productive in class, (well as productive as a B+ is) actually responding to Kafei after his rants, which catches him by surprise, and talking to Zelda more.

Zelda, in my opinion, is the living personification of female perfection. She's got gorgeous blond hair, stunning blue eyes, and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Lucky for me, our last names are only one letter apart, which means ever since last year, freshman year to be more precise, I've got the locker next to hers. Zelda is smart, very easy to talk to, and has a great sense of humor, so it's almost impossible not to get along with her, which is why it's so awesome to get to have a locker by her.

I've known Zelda since third grade when she moved to our school, and since everybody was still young, they invited her in no problem. I first had the pleasure of speaking to Zelda in sixth grade. Her back pack was full of art supplies, and she was trying desperately to carry three textbooks, which happened to be the three biggest books of the five we got that year. I was passing by during my study hall hour and I was just going back to the room, when she dropped two of the three books. Being very suave and understanding, I started to chuckle. I'm not sure if she heard me, but when she looked up to see if anybody saw it, her face was red. I mean, so red I could've hidden a tomato on it. I don't think I'll see anything like it ever again.

I jogged over and helped her with the books. Accuse the cliché if you must, but I offered to carry the books for her to wherever she was going. We talked all the way to the art room, which was on the other side of the school. It was then that I realized how cool she was. We had the same interest in movies, books, and, to my surprise, video games. After that, if we saw each other at all we would usually have a small conversation about whatever.

* * *

Today, I assumed there would be nothing to report. I was staring into my locker and thinking of yesterday. I was trying to remember if my chemistry teacher said I needed my book for today, when I turned my head and saw Zelda and her best friend Malon walking my direction. Malon has fiery red hair and, I have to admit, a pretty face. She can be a bit hyper, but Zelda tells me she's a really good friend.

I went back to my internal debate, when I then heard Zelda say, "There he is, let's ask him!"

"Hey, Link?" I heard Malon ask.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. Zelda had begun opening her locker, but was still as involved in the conversation as Malon and I were.

"I have a question, and I want a guy's perspective." Malon told me, seeming anxious, but also determined.

"OK, shoot."

"What do you think about Shad?" She asked. To be honest, the question caught me off guard. Shad was totally…grade-conscious… I guess if I don't want to sound like a jerk. He's the kind of guy who feels stupid when he gets a B on a test. But he isn't as socially awkward as you might think. He's got his small group and he seems like a nice guy.

"To be honest, Mal, I've never really talked to him before, but Sheik has and says he seems cool." I smirked, "Why? What's up?"

"Oh…uh…you know…just small talk." She blushed and walked away.

"Oh yeah, that's a common conversation starter." I said when she was gone. I heard Zelda giggle. "Is she really interested in Shad?"

Zelda looked over at me and said, "Yeah, she has been for a while." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker, "You'd be amazed at how many times his name comes up in a conversation."

I reached into my locker and pulled out my chemistry book. "Hey, are we going to need these for first hour?"

"I don't know. I'm bringing it with my just in case." We both shut our lockers and begun heading to chemistry.

"Yeah, good idea."

"Thank you, I'm full of them. Do you want an autographed photo?" She joked.

"Don't tempt me." I said it as a joke, but…

She smiled at me, and then we walked in silence for a little bit. I felt her glance over in my direction and then she asked me, "Hey, what's that?"

I looked at her to see what she was talking about and I noticed she was looking at my notebook. Last night, I took my stuff home and while I was doing my homework, my little sister came in and showed me an art project she made for me. It was a drawing of me and her watching T.V. It was drawn on pink paper, which is probably why Zelda saw it sticking out of my notebook.

"Oh, Aryll drew it for me." I pulled it out and showed it to her. Zelda took it from my hand and smiled.

"This is probably one of the cutest things I've ever seen!" she exclaimed, looking it over again.

"I'm glad you think so." I watched and began to laugh at her expression. She flipped it over and read what Aryll had written on the back.

"'Me and the best big brother in the world, Link.' Link, this is too adorable." She said with a huge grin on her face as she handed me the paper.

"Yeah I know, but you've always said that about Aryll."

"Yeah," then her eyes got big. "Hey, I haven't seen Aryll in over a year!" Which was true. Zelda and I used to be on the same bus route, but when her older sister, Tetra, got her license, she began taking Zelda with her to school.

"Well, you haven't come on our bus since last year." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, _duh_!" She slapped her own forehead. She looked up at me with her big gorgeous eyes and said, "You know, if you and Aryll ever want a ride after school, I'm sure Tetra wouldn't mind. What with Malon playing softball now, we would have enough room for you two."

"Hey thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I answered with a smile. She smiled back and then, much to my dismay, we had arrived at chemistry. I spent that class period thinking about what had happened. This had been the closest I've gotten to almost getting a date with Zelda.

* * *

**Well this was the first thing I've ever submitted to Fan Fiction, and I was originally just gonna have it give the back story to thing, but I decided that would be too bland a thing to be my first work.**

**So just tell me if this thing is worth continuing. I'll be fine if you say no.**


	2. Hallway Interaction

I was heading to my locker after lunch with Kafei and the huge amount of people in the hallway, all pushing themselves to their lockers. Kafei was having a conversation with himself about some space alien hunter video game when I saw Zelda at her locker.

"Hey Zelda." I greeted her when we got there. She turned and smiled at us.

'Hey guys."

"…so then it turns out Adam was going to go sacrifice himself to stop the Metroid program, hey Zelda, which was killing Samus because he was the closest thing to a father she ever had!" Kafei enthusiastically exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Metroid!" Kafei answered her with a grin.

"Kafei was talking about Metroid. I was pondering why he finds his voice so interesting." I corrected, looking at Kafei with a grin after he punched my arm.

Zelda laughed and said, "That's a good question! Hey, did we have homework in Health?"

"Uh, no. No, I don't think so." I looked to Kafei for confirmation, but he just shrugged. "Yeah, let's just go with no we didn't. What hour do you have health?"

Zelda looked at me with an amused smirk. "Link, we're in the same class."

I looked at Kafei then straight ahead of me. She was? Why don't I remember seeing her? Sure, we had a pretty big health class compared to the other ones, but I thought for sure I would know if she was in my class.

She saw me thinking and tried to help. "I'm two rows to your left and three seats back. Most of the time, you're trying to get Kafei, here, to stop laughing whenever hylian anatomy is mentioned."

Kafei grinned, proud of himself. "Come on; don't tell me you're not holding in laughter."

Zelda and I looked at each other, then turned to Kafei and said at the same time, "I'm not holding in laughter."

Kafei shrugged and walked over to his locker to get HIS health stuff. Zelda looked over at me.

"I keep him around because then I look better in comparison." I explained. She laughed at that, and we began heading to Health class.

* * *

5 minutes until the bell rings. I'm in study hall, the last period of the day. I've finished all of my homework, and now I just want to head to media club and upload footage from the play the school had recently. I'm staring at the clock willing it to go faster, but to no avail. I hate that time is relative. If I were going to choose to be a goddess I'd be Nayru because as the Goddess of Time I'd…Um… I'm pretty sure you should forget I said anything. That was a train of thought not meant to be known and I, you know, would be a god not a goddess and, OH, thank Goddesses there's the bell! Yeah, so let's just…uh…

SO! I started heading towards my locker after things in the hall had died down. There were only 2 people in the hallway when I got out of the bathroom, and those two people happened to be Zelda and Tetra. They were talking about dinner or something when I walked over and started opening my locker.

"Hey Zel, I'm going to head out to the car." Tetra told her sister.

"OK, I'll be out in a second." Zelda told her. Tetra looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back, and she started walking away.

Zelda and I were loading stuff into our lockers and backpacks in silence. Wanting to talk to her, I said, "So… What's new?"

She looked over at me and said, "You know. This and that. Hey do you want a ride? I mean, Tetra wouldn't mind, and I haven't seen Aryll in, like, forever, and the buses will be leaving soon, and…"

"Zelda. Zelda!" I said trying to get her attention. I grinned and said, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to media club right now."

"Really?" she asked with a bit of concern. "What about Aryll?"

"She's in sixth grade. She has a house key and knows how to feed herself properly. Besides, my uncle will be home in a half hour." I said reassuring her.

"Oh, OK." She said a bit…glumly, for lack of a better word. I began walking over to the stairs, (media club is in my Hylian Studies teacher's room on the second floor) and turned around and called to Zelda, "Seriously though. Thanks for the offer." I gave her a thumb up. She gave me one back. I turned around and started again towards the stairs.

Although, I thought I felt her eyes linger.

**

* * *

This chapter was kind of pointless but I wanted something to link days one and two. So, yeah I knew it was gonna be shorter than the first.**


	3. Hylian Studies

**Thanks for reviewing guys. I would thank you individually, but I, uh, wouldn't really know what to say other than what I'm saying now. So thanks a lot and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

**This is going to be a short one.  
**

I walked into my Hylian Studies class. Our class is small, so the teacher doesn't really care where we sit, but we still all pretty much have our own designated seats. Mine was on the very right, next to the wall. I have Sheik behind me and Kafei in front of me, and let me tell you, that arrangement was by no means an accident. Due to Kafei's love of talking, he would be constantly telling me about stuff like he does in health. The subject varies from day to day.

Zelda is on the other side of the room. I would move over to sit next to her, but that would be a rumor starter. So I naturally just stay on my side with my friends. The teacher was a bit late, but there was no objection from us. Sheik was reading a book, I was looking for the homework due today in my backpack, and Kafei was just sitting there.

Out of nowhere, Kafei spins around and asks me, "So how's Zelda?"

My head shot up. I looked around to see if anybody heard him, but people were talking rather loudly. I turned to him and asked, "Um…Wait, what?"

He had an amused look on his face. "Come on. It's not like it's a secret."

"It kind of is. I haven't been told about it yet."

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't know? Dude, find the biggest rock you can and use it to smash a grape. That still wouldn't be a bigger crush than the one you have on Zelda." Kafei told me.

"That is…. Not true. Nice analogy though."

Kafei beamed. "Hey thanks, that was on the spot. But dude, don't bother hiding it. I've talked to Malon about."

"How could this make me feel uncomfortable?" I asked, going back to my backpack. I had hoped he would drop the subject. But if I were in his shoes, I would press until the person admitted to whatever it was, so I don't blame him too much.

"Just say it and I'll leave it alone, OK?" He bargained.

I looked around the room and saw that nobody was watching. "Ok, yes. I like Zelda. Happy?"

"Elated! How long has this thing been going on?" He asked me.

"Explain to me how this is leaving it alone." I countered. He just had an expectant look on his face. "Sixth or seventh grade."

"Dude, no way!" Kafei yelled. It managed to get the attention to get the entire class.

I went right next to his ear and whispered, "I would say that was smooth, but I've seen smoother things on the backs of PORCUPINES!" I turned to the other guys and said, "He, uh, noticed that, uh, Sheik is reading, uh…" I turned to Sheik to see what he was reading. "War and Peace. Dude, no way. You're really reading that? That's impressive." The class turned its attention to Sheik. Without taking his eyes off the pages, he gave a half wave to everybody.

They lost interest fairly quickly, and went back to their previous conversations. Zelda was still looking at me, though, with an amused look. I just raised my eyebrows and shrugged my shoulders. She laughed, but then turned to talk to Saria and Ruto. I turned to Kafei and cocked my eyebrow.

"My bad." He said sheepishly.

**Sorry for this being so short, but I'm seriously typing this with 5 minutes until I go into work so I haven't got much time. **

**Initially, this wasn't my idea for chapter 3. The original idea involved Ganondorf in the hallway by Link and Zelda's lockers, but I thought Link seem too far out of character from the previous chapters, so I don't think I'll add that one ever. Sheik was in it though, and I liked the way you saw his close friendship with Link, so I might reuse that idea later.**


	4. The Question

**Hey, happy new year!**

Kafei, Sheik, and I were walking downstairs after Hylian Studies. We hadn't gotten any homework, so I had nothing to do in study hall the next hour. I decided to follow Kafei to his locker, just to give me something to do until the next bell rang. Kafei was going on about what we had just talked about in class.

"It seems to me that most wars come out of a lot of people wanting the same thing." He told me.

I just looked at him for a sec. "Kafei, that's what all wars are fought over."

He spent the next few minutes trying to think of a way to prove me wrong. Naturally, I was amused. "Yeah, well what about an argument?" His face showed pure pride after thinking that one up. Now, I easily could've destroyed it by saying how the arguments are over whom gets what or who wants to be right, but I decided to let him have his moment.

"You got me." I said, defeated. While he was boasting about himself, I noticed that Zelda and Malon were at the former's locker, so I decided I'd walk over and put my books away. It wouldn't hurt lightening up my backpack anyway.

I began spinning my combination. I heard Malon talking about Shad. With the use of my peripheral vision, I saw Zelda turn to me. While I couldn't see her actual expression, I bet it was something close to exhaustion. I kept my eyes on my lock, but couldn't hold back a grin. I opened my locker and began shoveling books into it.

"Hey Link?" Malon asked to grab my attention. "Have you talked to Shad about me?"

My eyes widened. "Oh, no, sorry, Mal. I didn't realize you wanted me to." I mean, in retrospect it was pretty obvious, but I hadn't picked it up until now.

"Oh, hey, no need to apologize." She reassured me with a smile and then she began talking to Zelda again. With the guilt beginning to leave me, I turned back to my locker.

"Hi, Sheik." I heard Malon say. I looked up and sure enough, Sheik was standing to my left. I saw him do a nod in acknowledgment. It caught me by surprise to see him there.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, not so much shocked, but more _impressed_ at how he got there without me hearing a thing. Or maybe my mind was preoccupied with other things. Before he could answer the question, Kafei joined the party.

"What's happening?" He said with a grin as he walked over. It was really a question meant to be answered, just meant for a greeting. Kind of like what the heck isn't always meant to be answered. But, Malon and Zelda answered it anyway.

"Not much," Zelda began. "Just getting ready for Geometry"

"Same." Malon said.

"Sounds like fun." Kafei replied. It wasn't often he got to talk and actually have people NOT have their mind wander, so he was trying to strike up a small conversation.

Zelda giggled. "Oh yeah, you know it. Do we get any homework?"

"Nope. You learn more theorems, but no new homework." He answered.

Zelda let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Goddesses, I hate geometry."

I nodded. "I can relate." Zelda looked over at me and smiled. The conversation went on for a few more minutes, with everyone throwing in there two-bits, except Sheik of course. We still had a minute before the bell rang, so there wasn't any rush.

As Kafei was explaining how wars begin, a guy by the name of Mikau came over to us. Mikau was a cool guy. He was a great guitar player and was in a band with a couple of his friends. None of us had any bad feelings towards him, so we all looked over at him with a smile.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked us. He was noticeably a little fidgety.

"Not much dude, how about you?" I asked him.

He turned to me. "Nothing too big." He said with a somewhat crooked smile and rubbing his arm. He had an anxious look in his eyes. Mikau wasn't usually like this. He's a laid-back kind of guy. Never stresses too much over anything. Either something big happened, or something big was on its way.

"So, yeah, hey, uh, Zel?" He stammered. "I was, uh, wondering…"

The next part caught us all by surprise.

"Would you go out with me?"

**Perhaps it's just an extreme self-judgment, but it seems to me that the plot weakened in the third chapter. Or maybe it's just because my chapter are shorters than they were in the beginning. But, eh, whatever, unless you guys have a problem with it, which I would be fine with, I'm just gonna do it as I see fit.**


	5. The Answer  was delayed

"Would you go out with me?" Mikau had asked.

We all stood staring in silence and Zelda had her mouth hanging open. Mikau just shifted uncomfortably. I bet he regretted asking when all of us were around Zelda.

Then Kafei broke out a grin and said, "Whooooaaa, who saw THAT one coming?" It was apparent that Kafei saying that just made Mikau even more uncomfortable.

As for me, once I had actually comprehended what was asked, one word came to my head; Ouch. I had known that other guys liked Zelda, but I had never really thought that any of them would make a move. I guess the predicament is inadvertently my fault. Still, when I came to I had one question in my head and I'm sure I wasn't the only one wondering it. What was her answer going to be? I turned my head towards Zelda, as did all of the others. Mikau was looking around, bouncing nervously on his toes.

Zelda began stammering out some words, consisting mostly of I's and um's. "I…um…I, I thought…um…" She turned to Malon for help, but Malon widened her eyes and shrugged. Then, to my surprise, she looked over to me. I didn't really know what to do, but then, to add to this incredibly normal day, Sheik spoke up.

"Mikau, what about Lulu?" Right! Mikau has been dating Lulu for the past two months! I don't know why I hadn't remembered that. Lulu was Ruto's twin sister. Wait, did Sheik just speak voluntarily?

"We broke up last week. I mean, we're still friends, it'd be weird if we weren't, you know, with her being the lead singer in our band and all." He said, still anxious to hear Zelda's answer. He had a certain look in his eye. Without wanting to sound judgmental, I'd say it was… desperation.

More awkward silence.

"Well, Mikau it was awesome talking to you again, but we have to go to that place near that area." Kafei brilliantly explained to Mikau. He wrapped around my shoulder with one arm and Sheik's with the other and guided us away. I turned around and saw Malon waving goodbye. Zelda looked back at me with a look of confusion and fear. I felt guilty for leaving her there by herself.

"Kafei, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Dude, did you see his face. He was nervous enough about asking. I'm shocked he would ask with all of us there!" He explained. That actually made sense. Still, though, it bothered me. I should be the one asking. Hey, the past four years were just warm ups. I've gotten to know Zelda pretty well. I'm actually a bit shocked at myself. What petty and jealous thoughts. I mean, I don't know what other guys Zelda talks to. Maybe she likes Mikau back. It isn't like she tells me everything. I suppose I should be happy for her.

She HAS told me she likes rock music. In that, dating a guitarist seems like a logical choice. Still, Zelda is full of life and energy. Mikau is too laid back. Sometimes he doesn't even show emotion. I mean, he's not a jerk, he's just…plain. Doesn't seem like Zelda's type. Wow, way to not be jealous, Link.

* * *

Study Hall dragged on. I hadn't gotten any homework so my mind was focused on the event in the hallway. When the bell finally rang, I went over to my locker. I half hoped I would see Zelda. Part of me wanted to know what happened, the other part just wanted to avoid her. To my disdain (or was it relief?) Zelda wasn't there. Tetra must've already come and picked her up. Now I would have to wait all night to find out what happened. Maybe I could go on Facebook and see. I go on once in a while and every time I go on I learn something new about someone.

Eh, it's not that important to me.

…

Ok, even I didn't believe that. But I'd feel like a stalker. I guess I can wait for the morning.

* * *

The morning did NOT come soon enough. I helped Aryll with her homework, but after that I was stuck with nothing to do but think. I think I succeeded in coming up with every single worst case scenario. One involved their marriage and me being forced to be the ring bearer. We're sophomores in high school. HIGH SCHOOL. I don't know where that idea even came from!

As I approached my locker, I saw Zelda. I also noticed Mikau standing right next to her. In my head I heard wedding bells ringing wildly. Suck it UP, Link. As I got closer, Mikau left. I wanted to run over and ask every single question I conjured up last night. I knew I couldn't do that, though. I had to play it cool.

I strolled over and began undoing my lock. I decided to make the first greeting.

"Hey Zel, how's it going?"

She looked over to me. "Pretty good. Yourself?"

"Same. Hey what happened with Mikau yesterday?" I mentally glared at myself. I said that a bit too rapidly.

"Oh. Well, you know, he asked me out and I just told him I'd think about it." I noticed she tried to say it casually, but there was something different in her voice.

"Then what was he doing here a minute ago?" Goddesses, Link, sound more like an interrogating officer why don't you! It's her business; she'll talk if she wants to. Thankfully, she didn't seem at all bothered by the question.

"He just wanted to know if I had an answer. I told him I still wasn't sure." She went back to her locker, but still seemed unsettled.

"What else is on your mind?" I asked her. She turned to me with a look of exhaustion.

"I just… I don't know. I mean, if he JUST broke up with Lulu, am I the rebound girl? Would he go out with me for a week then go right back to Lulu? Or am I the reason for their break up? I couldn't go to Ruto's house again without feeling weird around her sister! I'm just so stressed out with this whole thing. Plus, I don't want to hurt his feeling by saying no! I mean, there's this other guy I like anyways so I'd be…" She gasped shut and turned bright red. I looked over to her from my locker and smirked when I saw her face.

"Really? Who is it?" I asked.

"I, uh… I d-don't really see how it's relevant to this situation." She said calming down.

I looked at her for a second, but decided to let it go for now. "Fair enough. But if there's someone else, just tell Mikau no."

"I couldn't do that, Link!" She told me.

"Ok, ok. Um, maybe just put him on hold for a while. See if he changes his mind instead of trying to persuade yours."

She sighed. "Well that's just might be what I'm going to have to do." She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Link."

"Anytime. You ready for chemistry?" I asked

"Actually, I'm going to go talk to Malon." She said pointing to her best friend down the hall.

"Oh, ok cool. See you later." I said with a smile.

She returned it and walked away. Well that was an interesting conversation.

Wait.

Zelda likes somebody else.

OH, COME ON! WHATS A GUY GOT TO DO?

**I easily could've made this into two chapters, but I felt like the only full chapter I've posted was the first one. So, if you guys like this format better, I'll try to do future chapters like this.**

**I'll only use Zelda's nickname Zel because I've never really been a fan of Zellie. I'm cool if somebody uses it in their stories and everything, it's just not really my thing.**


	6. The New Girl

**I guess this isn't the best chapter for Zelinkers out there, but I'm a zelinker myself so don't take this story to heart too much.**

* * *

This was a bad day to leave my chemistry homework in my textbook. Maybe I should consider a folder. It would be better for organization, and I wouldn't have to...

I looked down the hall and there was a girl I hadn't ever seen before. She had long black hair and a lost look in her eye. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands. I walked up to her. She glanced up at me and I could tell she wasn't sure whether to be grateful or intimidated. I started by introducing myself.

"Hey, there. I'm Link." I smiled and held out a hand. I felt very business-like doing so, but it was a common greeting tactic, so I figured I could try it out. She looked up at me again and smiled.

"I'm Midna." She had a pretty voice and a face to match. "I'm new here, this is my first day." She sighed and looked down at the paper in her hands. "I'm supposed to be in chemistry right now, but my last school didn't have two floors, and I haven't a clue where to go."

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm in chemistry this hour and I can take you there." I offered.

"Oh, thank Goddesses! That would be sooo helpful!" She told me.

"Cool. Just let me stop at my locker for a sec, ok?" I told her and she nodded. I began opening my locker. "So what school did you go to before Hyrule High?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Twili High school in Termina. Well, technically it's Termina, but it on one of the outer regions. It was a much smaller school, but it was nice. You knew pretty much everyone in your grade really well." She explained.

I grabbed the textbook and shut my locker. "I think the same will be true here. Come on, chemistry is this way." I began leading her down the hallway. "Why did your family move up here in Hyrule?"

"It was my mom's job. But quite frankly, the move wasn't a surprise. My parents were getting sick of the governor in Termina, Zant. He was totally abusing his power. My parents just used my mom's job as means to actually begin the whole moving process."

"I see. Hey, my friend Kafei lived in Termina before he moved up here in third grade!" I said, wondering if they knew each other.

"Kafei…Kafei… the name sounds vaguely familiar. Maybe if I saw him I would remember him."

"He's changed since the last time you might have seen him. I assure you of that."

She looked at me, quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"He got a new…heh…hairstyle."

She gave me a funny face. "You'll find out what I mean soon enough. And here we are." We had just reached the door to the chemistry room. I turned to her and said, "Get ready to be stared at." She smiled at me.

"Hey Ms. K?" I said getting her attention. I guided Midna past the student desks and up to the teacher's desk. Behind the teacher's desk were a bunch of lab tables. "This is Midna. It's her first day." I explained.

"Ah, yes we were told a new student would be joining us today. Miss, you may take a seat behind Link back there." She said before she went to yell at somebody who got his pencil stuck in the ceiling my flinging it up there.

"Alright, that works. Come on." I walked to the back of the room and showed Midna her seat. "So what were you learning in your old science class?"

"We just finished learning formula writing." She answered.

"Hey, awesome, that's what we're doing now. You're going to have an advantage in here."

"Great." She giggled.

* * *

After chemistry, I had gym. I asked Midna what she had. "I have Hylian Literature." She told me.

"Eh, that class isn't that bad. It's on the second story. If you go up the stairs right here, it'll be the class directly down the hall. Just straight ahead of you."

"Hey thanks, Link." She smiled at me, turned around, and headed for the stairs.

"Well, isn't Link a lady's man."

I turned around and saw Zelda. I wondered how long she'd been there.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on Link, she's obviously into you." Zelda told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We began walking down the hall.

"Really? Because I've known her for about all of…" I looked up at a clock. "50 minutes."

"So? She thinks your cute, then." Her eyes widened a bit, but they were soon back to a calm shape.

I think that was a compliment. "Thank you?"

Zelda blew it off like nothing happened. "All I'm saying is you have to tell her you're not interested."

"Why?"

Zelda stopped walking and turned to look at me. "Wait, are you interested in her?" She asked me, almost demanding an answer.

"Well, she is cute. She's nice and pretty cool." I told her, thinking more about it.

Zelda started walking again, but almost as if to get away from me. "Oh. Well, uh, that's…that's great. Link I have class, I'm going to have to see you later." She said as she turned down a hallway.

"Right, right. See you later." The hallway was she walked down was an unnecessary detour from that study hall room she was headed to. The SH room is just a bit further in the hall we were already walking down.

* * *

The final bell had just rung and I hadn't seen Midna much the rest of the day. Or Zelda for that matter. I knew I'd see both of them now, though, because almost all sophomores have their lockers in this hallway.

Sure enough, there's Zelda at her locker, I'm guessing Tetra is waiting outside, or will be here any minute. I walked over and, as routine might lead you to believe, began opening my locker. I was about to say something when I heard my name being called out.

"Hey Link!" Both Zelda and I turned and saw Midna coming our way. Zelda turned back to her locker, but I put a smile on.

"Hey Midna! How was your first day?"

"It was great! This school is sooo amazing!" She was all hyper.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm glad you think so. Hey, Midna, this is Zelda. Zelda's a good friend of mine."

Midna looked over with a crooked smile which Zelda returned. "Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"So Link, I was in…" She began talking about her day and all of the new people she met. I was loading things to and from my backpack throwing in my two-bits here and there. She was beginning to wrap it up when all of sudden she said, "Hey, who's that?"

I looked in the same direction she was looking and saw Mikau walking our way. I knew he was here to get an answer from Zelda.

"Hey Mikau." I called out.

"Hey Link." He responded, and smiled toward Midna. He walked passed us and up towards Zelda. "Hey Zel, I, um, was wondering if you had made up your mind at all, maybe?"

Zelda looked at him, thinking. Then she looked at Midna, then at me. She took a deep breath and said something that was unexpected and really hurt me inside.

"Yes, Mikau. I'd love to go out with you."

**Sorry if people just wanted fluff throughout the whole story, but I decided to make it a tad more interesting. Or at least interesting to me.**

**The chemistry teacher, Ms. K, is either Koume or Kotake. I figured, they're both sorceress's and in Majora's Mask, they owned a potion shop so I thought they were most fitting. Syrup and Maple aren't as well known either.**

**The only reason I had Midna come from Termina is just so there would be ties in the story. I understand it's not incredibly accurate, but oh well.**


	7. The Zelda Dilemma

Nobody moved. It came out of nowhere. Even Mikau seemed shocked when she gave him her answer.

"I would love to go out with you"

Zelda's exact words. It seems they skipped the part where the slowly cut into me and just went to slicing me in half. I cannot honestly believe she said yes to him. Not that Mikau's a bad guy, but I…I…I guess I just didn't want to think that I wouldn't get a shot at being with Zelda. Knowing that fact truly sucks.

Mikau seemed shocked. He couldn't believe it actually happened. "Really?" He brilliantly replied.

"Yes."

Since Midna didn't really have any previous history of any of us, she couldn't help but be happy for them. "Oh my goddesses! No way! I can't believe this is happening! I'm SO happy for you guys!" She continued on with other things of that nature.

Zelda looked at Midna, then at me. She turned to Mikau and said, "Come on" and walked away. Mikau, coming out of his dazed state of disbelief, ran after her.

Midna looked at them and sighed. "It looks like I picked a good day to come to Hyrule High, didn't I Link?" Good isn't exactly my choice of words, but I smiled at her and told her I'd better catch the bus. I've never left school feeling as bad as I did today.

I guess it my own fault. It takes a big man to admit his mistakes. Mine was not asking out Zelda in any of the opportunities I had for the past four years. Even though I admit it and I still feel small and powerless. I hate that adage.

* * *

It was Saturday today. After the dread of school yesterday, I decided to just hang out with the guys. We always get together at Kafei's house because it's the biggest and is always has snacks in it. I figured it could help me feel better. I rang the doorbell and Kafei's really uplifting greeting was,

"I bet I know whose life sucks right now!"

Thanks Kaf. It still made me feel good though. Not in a ha-ha way, but it reminded me we could goof off and do whatever right now. Kafei's parents have governmental jobs and wouldn't be back until 7 p.m. Sheik was already in the basement playing the X-box 360. He was playing Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, until Kafei and I came down. Kafei told him to put in COD Black Ops. Sheik complied, and we ended up playing Black Ops for a while.

I stopped playing and let them massacre each other. I got Kafei's laptop from his room and went onto Facebook. In confirmation of my worry, Zelda had already changed her status to in a relationship. Kafei was on his way back down from upstairs after grabbing a soda, but stopped to see what I was doing before he went to his seat.

He closed the laptop on me and said, "Come on dude. You're going to have to get over this. Frankly, I don't see it lasting more than a month."

I was in a world of my own and didn't listen to him. "Do you think Mikau will get famous in his band and then Zelda will slowly leak into fame and then totally forget about me?"

Kafei turned to Sheik and said, "I don't think he's over it. Link, don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"It could happen. She might become famous. Legendary, even." I said as the author used me to break the fourth wall.

"I highly doubt that. Why do you think she chose to go out with Mikau?"

"I don't know. Yesterday just seemed like we had an argument. It started when she saw me talking to Midna."

Kafei looked me in the eye. "Who?"

"She's new. She came from Termina." Kafei had a thoughtful face on, but shook it off.

"Whatever. Do you think Zelda might have interpreted something wrong?"

I didn't quite know what he meant. I was thinking it over when Sheik said, "Link, Zelda thinks you and the new girl, Midna I believe is what you said, have a liking towards one another. She became jealous and either tried to retaliate at you by going out with Mikau, or tried to stop thinking about you two by using Mikau as a distracting relationship for herself."

My jaw dropped. That was the longest thing I've ever heard Sheik say voluntarily in one sitting. I was astonished. It was like seeing something that you wanted to brag about later to people, but you knew they wouldn't believe you. However, I thought about what he had said. Was it true? Did Zelda get jealous? I never even thought there was something between Midna and I until she brought it up. Did she become jealous the second she saw us together?

"Dude, you can't say something intelligent that makes me think, and then go and shoot me down! It just doesn't work that way!" Kafei complained. Sheik shrugged but he was probably satisfied with himself.

"So if I clear the whole Midna issue up, do you guys think I'll have another chance with Zelda?" I asked them.

"Well, you would have to break up her and Mikau. On Monday you'll probably be able to see if it'll go anywhere. The first couple of days will see if they like each other's company. If they don't, chances are they'll break up soon." Kafei explained to me.

"Wouldn't that make me kind of a jerk though? To break them up?"

"More of a desperate person, really. But if you think you can wait it out and let the relationship do its thing, go for it."

"Yeah, that way seems to have less guilt." I said.

"How will you clear things up with Midna? I mean, you don't even know if she DOES like you." Kafei reminded me.

"Crud. Could you ask her?" I asked Kafei

"Why not Sheik?"

Sheik and I both looked at Kafei with amused faces. "Yeah that was a long shot wasn't it?"

* * *

I didn't do much Sunday other than plan out the upcoming Monday. When it finally came, I still didn't have a definite strategy. Although, I knew I would first have to introduce Kafei.

I waited by his locker for him to show up. As I was waiting I heard a voice calling out my name. "Hey Link!" I turned to see Midna waving at me and coming my way. I walked towards her since it was on the path to chemistry.

"Hey Midna," I greeted with a smile. "Ready for your second day?"

"As I'll ever be," She glanced behind me. "Sooo, who's locker were you standing by?"

I turned around to see what she was looking at and caught on. "Oh, uh, that was just Kafei's locker."

"Ah, Mr. New Hairstyle?" She grinned at me.

I smiled. "Yeah, that's the one."

"When do I get to meet, or re-meet, him?"

"How about…" I turned around and saw him walking down the hallway. "…right now?"

"Sure!" I guided her down to Kafei's locker.

"Hey Kaf, how's it going?" I asked.

"Can't complain." He answered with a smile.

"Cool. Hey, dude, this is Midna, the new girl from Termina."

Midna was staring at him. More precisely, his hair. "Wow," was all she could make out.

Kafei laughed and stuck out his hand. It felt good knowing that I wasn't the only person to do that. "Hey there."

Midna shook his hand. "Hi. While your hair is different, your face looks familiar. Link told me you moved here from Termina, is that true?"

Kafei looked at me with a grin. He then turned to Midna and said, "Yep, that would be true."

"Were you in Mrs. D's class in second grade?"

"Yep, she's my mom."

Midna's eyes grew. "Oh that's right! That year was her last year teaching there!"

Kafei began laughing again, "Yes. Yes it was. Now she has a job helping out my dad at city hall."

"That's cool. On an unrelated note, you know Kafei, Anju still talks about you."

Kafei's eyes got huge and his face dropped to hide how red it had become. He began babbling. "Oh…uh…that's…that's, uh…"

Now it was my turn to laugh. Being the understanding friend who's all about privacy and boundaries, I asked him, "So, who's Anju?"

"Nobody." Was the short answer I got.

I turned to Midna. "So, who's Anju?"

Midna got a mischievous grin. "She was just a girl Kafei used to always talk to, sit by, and hold hands with."

Kafei tried to explain. "Come on, we were in second grade!"

"And yet, you still clearly remember her, and she brought you up before I moved here. I can't wait to tell her I've seen you here!"

Kafei began sputtering anything he could. "You don't have to…I mean, it's not a big deal or… I wouldn't…you could…"

I was laughing, but this wasn't necessarily a good thing. If this went too far, then Kafei would have a hard time talking to Midna. If that actually happened, how would this solve my Zelda dilemma? I was about to say something when Midna began toning it down. "Don't worry Kaf, I'm only messing with you. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind hearing from you again."

Kafei, still a bit nervous, responded, "…Yeah," and walked away.

I began laughing again. "That was cruel. He almost wet himself!"

"I hope he won't be too afraid to talk to me again sometime." She said, somewhat remorseful.

As I was about to respond, I turned my head and saw Zelda and Mikau walking down the hallway. They were walking in silence until Zelda looked up. When she saw Midna and me standing together, she immediately took Mikau's hand. At that moment, something clicked in my head.

Maybe Sheik was right.

**

* * *

Well, I actually got this done much sooner than I thought I would. I don't think I like this chapter as much as the others though. I don't know why.**

**In the past few chapters, I've always written Link parts the way I have handled them. But in this chapter, during the weekend, I've written myself as Kafei. So they may seem out of character**


	8. The Break Up and Dance

The end of school bell had rung and I began to head towards my locker since the commotion was gone, and there were only a handful of people still in the hallway. I looked down the hall and saw that Zelda was one of those people and was at her locker. What surprised me was the Mikau wasn't there with her. I walked over to her, grinning. This is the first time I would be able to talk to Zelda since she and Mikau had begun going out. I walked over to my locker and started undoing the lock. I figured I should just dive right into a casual conversation.

"Hey Zel, how's it going?" I asked with a smile.

She looked over to me with a sad smile. "Fine, I guess."

Now for the real reason I came over. "How are things with Mikau?"

It took a while to get a response from her, but eventually, she sighed and said, "They could be better."

Is it bad if that made me feel better? I pressed further. "How so?"

"Well both Saturday and Sunday I went to his house to hear his band play. They aren't really my taste of music, but I told them they sounded great and whatever. Mikau didn't seem too affected by my opinion. After that we watched a movie. I took a spot on the couch so I could sit by him, but Mikau went and sat down on a recliner. I tried talking to him, but he didn't really seem to be paying attention to me."

As good as this was for me to hear, I still felt bad for her because she seemed genuinely hurt, which is understandable. "Zelda, it's been three days. I'm sure things don't always click right away."

She began mumbling, almost whispering. "Yeah, but… I saw his phone at lunch today, and I went through his texts while he was in the bathroom. The only texts he had were from me and Lulu. I had been texting him all weekend with no replies. His outbox was full of texts to Lulu. I know he's not cheating on me or anything but…"

"Yeah, no, I get how your feeling. What are you going to do?" I asked her.

She was calming down now. "I'm going to break up with him." She said. "I am going to break up with him." She repeated to herself, eyes widening. It seems she had just come to the realization of that plan.

While I was cheering on the inside, I tried to sound like a relationship expert or something. "Only do it if you're sure it's what you want to do."

She looked me in the eye and smiled a bit. "Trust me, I know it's what I want to do. I'll see you tomorrow, Link." She shut her locker and began heading down the hall.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I called down the hall to her. The only way to let out my enthusiasm without drawing the attention of a random passer-by was to whisper to myself "Yes…"

"Dude! Hey Link!"

I turned to the other direction and saw Kafei and Sheik jogging down towards my locker.

Kafei began talking through his constant panting for breath. "Dude, a couple of things… First,… Have you been here the whole time?"

"Here as in where? My locker? What do you mean?"

"Well, after the bell rang, we came here to your locker but you weren't here. So we went to the media club room to see if you were in there, but, obviously, you weren't. Then we went to the study hall room to see if you were THERE, but no luck. So now you're here, and I need to rest." He leaned up against a locker.

I gave him an amused look. "Dude, you're out of shape. You should join football again."

"Shut up."

Sheik spoke up. "There's a reason we came to talk to you."

Kafei stood up again. "Oh yeah! Well, I talked to Midna like you asked me to."

"And what did she say about me?"

"I'm not so sure. I asked her what she thought of you, and she just began smiling and giggling."

"You asked her what she thought of me? Really subtle, doofus."

Kafei wasn't really fazed by my statement. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, but there's more. Afterwards, she asked if you were talking about her."

"That's not a good sign. What'd you say?"

"I said, 'Uh…" then bent over to tie my shoe. When I came back up she was gone."

I let out an exhausted sigh. "Wow, really? Ok, remind me not to ask you to help me out with things like this."

Kafei put his hand behind his head and began rubbing it. "Yeah, I had a feeling those turn of events weren't necessarily a good thing."

"Well, anyway, I have got good news guys: Zelda is going to break up with Mikau!" They gave me disapproving looks. I was confused at first, but caught on to what they were thinking. I quickly cleared things up. "No, no I didn't do it. She came to the realization on her own while she was talking to me about the weekend and their relationship. Things are looking up guys! Sheik, your theory about this whole situation might be right!"

Sheik looked at me, confused. "What theory are you talking about?"

"You know, the one with Zelda only going out with Mikau because she was jealous about what she thought was going on between me and Midna? You may have guessed correctly."

Sheik sighed. "Link, I have a different teacher than you for Hylian Studies and my teacher is making us do a project with partners. Malon is my partner. She came over on Friday to work on the project, and she told me about Zelda and Mikau."

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What I told you wasn't a guess or a theory. It was what really happened."

* * *

Even after contemplating what Sheik had said all night, I still had a hard time believing it. I glanced down up the clock as I walked into the school building. I still had 10 minutes to kill until the day began. Zelda is at her locker. I must be good at timing because I'm constantly walking down the hall while she's there.

I noticed that my locker had a flier on it. Looking around, I noticed I wasn't the only one. There were fliers up and down the hallway. On lockers, above the bubblers, on teacher's doors, etc. I walked up to my locker and read the paper aloud.

"'Welcoming the Spring Dance! Leap into the new season dancing! This Friday starting at 7:00! Admission is $8 single $12 for a couple! It's gonna be great!' Huh. A dance for spring. Wonder what brought that up."

Zelda answered me. "Well don't forget that the Rosa sisters are on student council."

"Right, right." I began opening my locker as I thought. The Rosa sisters, Judo and Marilla, are twins that are all about dancing. They joined cheerleading just so they could learn new dance moves. This spring dance doesn't surprise me now that I remember that.

"So are you going?"

"What?" I asked, startled. Zelda had broken me out of my thoughts.

She laughed. "I asked you if you were going."

"Oh." I turned and looked at the flier again. "Eh, maybe."

She smiled at me. "Would you ask Midna?"

Since I knew why she asked me that, I could see through her mask, but I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about. I smiled back at her. "What?"

"Come on, you know you're going to ask Midna." She said, prodding away.

"Nope, I'm definitely not going to."

"Why not?"

I figured I should just clear things up. "Wait, Zel, what do you think is going on between me and her?"

She just kind of stood there gathering her thoughts. "Well, I thought that you two were… you know… together."

I shook my head, chuckling. "Nope, that never happened nor do I see it in the near future."

"Well, I just thought, since you were always talking to her and she always came over to see you…"

"She just came here Friday. She didn't know anybody, so I introduced myself and she was happy she could talk to somebody."

"Ok, but why DID you introduced yourself? I mean, you said she was cute so…"

"Yeah, she is. But she's not my type at all. Besides, I've got my eyes on somebody else." Wait, crap. Did I just say that? I'd better play it cool.

Zelda smiled at me. "Oh really? Who is it?"

I gave her a sneaky glance. "Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

"Come ON! Do I know her at least?

I put on a face of deep thought. "…yes. Yeah I think so."

Her face fell. "Oh. But she's not like a close friend of mine or…"

I quickly changed the subject, nerves rising. "So how did things go with Mikau?"

She turned to her locker. "Well, I told him I wanted to break up and he was fine with it. I mean, so fine with it, I think I should be insulted." She sighed. "But now I've got nobody to go to the dance with me."

Ok, Link. This is your chance to finally ask out Zelda.

I took a deep breath.

I turned to her.

Opened my mouth and…

**I wonder if I should just stop it here. You know, keep the suspense alive.**

**And in case anybody is wondering, those actually are the Rosa sisters' names. I've been trying to make no original characters and no original names. **

**I also don't find last names to the characters are necessary unless they were actually in the game. Like with Kafei's last name beginning with D for Dotour and Ms. K for Koume or Kotake (Which are actually first names) and obviously the Rosa sisters. You may have noticed that I've never given Link and Zelda last names, I've only said that they were one letter apart. So you can fill in the blanks.**


	9. The Unexpected Date

**This chapter is short but it serves its purpose.**

Opened my mouth and…

"Link!"

Wow. SOMEBODY'S timing could not POSSIBLY be worse.

I turned and saw Kafei running towards me. When he came up to me I said to him, "Remind me to punch you later, ok?"

He had a confused look on his face. "Why?"

"No reason. What's up?" I figured I should hear his reasoning for the oh so urgent message that couldn't wait 10 more seconds.

"Wait. I probably shouldn't tell you this. I should tell YOU." And he pointed toward Zelda.

She was a bit surprised. "Me? Why? What's going on?"

Kafei took the flier for the dance off of my locker, held it in front of his chest, and said, "Ganondorf's coming to talk to you."

Zelda's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Before Kafei could respond we heard a call down the hall. "Hey Zelda!"

We all turned and saw Ganondorf coming down the hall followed by his shadow, Vaati. Vaati was Ganondorf's right hand man. I don't think there is a real friendship going on between them, because Vaati is the world's biggest copycat. He wants to be tough like Ganondorf, so he hangs out with Ganondorf. He wants to look quietly intelligent like Sheik, so he covers one eye with his hair and doesn't talk much. And when Kafei got compliments on his purple hair in eighth grade, Vaati went out and died his own hair purple. The guy needs to be more original.

Ganondorf is still his same bulky self. He has always had an unnatural disdain for me. I could never figure out why. He also has some weird thing for Zelda.

He walked over our way. Kafei stepped out of his way, but I stayed by my locker. Ganondorf decided he had to be on that side of Zelda's locker, so he yanked me away from mine, shut it, and proceeded to lean on it while talking to Zelda.

"Oh, OK sure go ahead use my locker space because, you know, there's not one on the other side of Zelda's locker you could use."

Ganondorf ignored me. "Hey Zel, how're you doing?" He face was trying to look seductive, I believe.

"Given the circumstances, I've had better days." She turned back to her locker trying to encourage Ganondorf to leave.

I'm not sure whether Ganondorf didn't understand her, or if he just decided to blow it off, because he kept on talking.

"So, uh, you hear about the dance?" He said, in what I believe was an attempt to be suave.

"Yes, Ganondorf, I have. There are fliers for it everywhere." Zelda said gesturing towards the rest of the hallway.

"Please, call me Ganon."

"Fine."

There wasn't a passage for a response, so he returned back to his original thought.

"But, yeah, about the dance. You, uh… you going with anyone?" He said, making it transparently nonchalant.

I saw a look of worry flash through her eyes. She knew saying no would be suicide and if she said she wasn't going Ganondorf would hound her. She spent a while thinking in silence.

"Is that a no?" He said grinning.

"No, I AM going with somebody." She suddenly blurted out.

Nobody saw it coming, even Ganondorf, whose face was temporarily in shock. He quickly got back to normal and began trying to find out if she was telling the truth.

"I thought you just broke up with guitar-geek."

"If you were referring to Mikau, then, yeah, you're right, we did break up."

"So, who will you be going with?"

"I'm going with, uh…" She began looking around for an answer. Eventually, she found one.

"Link."

Zelda then…

Wait, what?


	10. The Second Question

All eyes were on me. I had absolutely NO idea that was coming. I didn't want to stand in shock or Ganondorf would see right through Zelda's lie.

I quickly got my act together and said, "Yeah, I asked her before you came over." It wasn't entirely a lie. The only false part was the tense of "ask". Had it been "was asking" or something similar it would've be completely true.

I'm not so sure Ganondorf bought it since he responded with, "Really?"

There was no way I was backing down. "Yeah, so if you could stop attempting to feebly hit on Zelda and step away from my locker, this day could continue on its happy note."

"Oh, yeah, ok. I'll see you later Zel." He walked over and pinned me to a locker on the other side of the hallway. "I'll DEFINITELY be seeing you later, Link." He stomped away with Vaati following silently.

"Looking forward to it big guy!" I yelled down in a sarcastically friendly tone. I turned to Zelda and Kafei. "I'm going to regret saying that later."

I walked over to my locker and began opening my locker. Zelda looked up at me and whispered "…Thank you."

I looked at her with a small smile. "Don't mention it." I looked past her and saw Kafei walk towards Sheik, who just arrived at his locker.

"You know you didn't have to say that."

"The only alternative was having Ganondorf bother you constantly. My conscience wouldn't let me here the end of it if I didn't." I explained. I might have forgot to mention an inside motive.

"Are you even going to the dance?" Zelda asked me. While it was just a common conversational question, it hurt a little. Although the date was just used to deceive Ganondorf, a small part of me hoped that, you know, it was really going to happen.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I'll see if I feel up to it. You?"

"Oh! Um… Yeah, I plan on going. It would be great seeing you there, Link." She looked over at me.

Come on Link, second time's the charm. Just ask her. I took a breath, opened my mouth, and…

RRRIIINNNGGG!

…Wow. That was uncanny. I am not catching a break with trying to ask Zelda to this dance!

Zelda closed her locker and walked past me, towards chemistry. Kafei and Sheik walked by. As they walked past, Kafei nudged me and said, "Let's go, ladies man."

I wish.

* * *

Well, this day certainly took its time to move to the end. It seemed to slow down even more every class I had.

At least I'm in study hall now. I can just go to my locker, catch a bus, go home, no homework. The peaceful thought put a small smile on my face. Just have to wait for a bell. I feel like one of Pavlov's dogs. Oh wait, there was more than bell ringing, wasn't there? Yeah, I think I heard that in Psychology class…

RRRIIINNNGGG!

Awesome! I finally get to leave! I stalled a bit, to let the commotion die down.

As I walked down the fairly empty hallway, I saw Zelda at her locker and Tetra standing next to her. I approached my locker and began spinning in my combination.

"I'll be out front, Zel." Tetra said.

"Ok, I'll be out in a bit."

"Bye, Link." Tetra said, getting my attention.

I waved with a smile, "Bye, Tetra." And she began walking down the hall.

I began throwing in my books. Zelda and I were just doing our own thing in silence, but I wanted to talk to her about the dance. I want one more shot.

"So did Ganondorf hassle you at all?" Zelda suddenly asked. She must've been reading my mind.

"Surprisingly, no. Not yet, anyway." I answered. "Did you find anyone to go with you to the dance for real yet?"

She sighed. "Nope. Not yet, anyway." She smiled at her own mockery. I couldn't help but grin.

She has a gorgeous smile.

Ok Link, It's now or never. Well I have three more days, technically, but if you can't do it, you won't be able to do it then. Just ask her. The worst she can say is no.

I opened my mouth and…

"Dude, Link!"

Kafei came running to my side with wood chippings all over his shirt and holding two objects. One was a roll of duct tape, the other was a ball made of the duct tape.

"Guess what I made in Woodworking!" He said, grinning.

Maybe destiny doesn't want me going to the dance with Zelda. Maybe I'm not supposed to.

I turned towards her. She's beautiful. I've never had a boring conversation with her. I talk to her almost every day. I've never met anybody like her.

Screw destiny.

I grabbed the roll of duct tape from Kafei, ripped off a piece, and stuck it to his mouth. "No more distractions or interferences." I told him.

I turned to Zelda.

"Zelda, will you go to the dance with me?"


	11. Passing Days

Everybody was silent.

For Kafei it was involuntarily, but for me and Zelda, it was the sudden outburst that made both of us quiet. Quite frankly, I'm surprised at myself for asking her out so abruptly. I don't even know where it came from. I won't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, though, until I hear her answer.

I turned to Kafei and ripped the tape off his mouth. I silently pointed my thumb over my shoulder to let him know that he could go if he wanted to. He slowly went to the doors. He stopped twice to look back at us.

I looked at Zelda. She was staring at me with her eyebrows raised. "Are you serious?" That is definitely not on my Top 10 things to hear after asking a girl out. I slowly nodded. That was when the unexpected happened. Her eyes lit up, she smiled, and said, "I'd love to!"

Now it was my turn. "Are you serious?" She nodded, walked over, and hugged me.

Um… Wow.

I heard her whisper "…Thank you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

This went much better than I expected.

* * *

Zelda and I had said our good byes shortly after because I had a bus to catch and she had Tetra waiting in the parking lot. We texted a bit and talked on Facebook that night. Although neither of us came out and said it, we were both pretty anxious for Friday.

* * *

As Wednesday morning came I found it much easier to get out of bed. The whole morning seemed to go by smoothly.

I had just arrived at school and was walking down the hallway towards the sophomore's lockers when I heard my name being called.

"Link!"

I did a 180 and saw Midna picking up her pace to talk to me. I hadn't seen her in a while, what with Zelda and everything. In fact, the last time I recall having her mentioned was when Kafei spoke with her.

"Hey Midna, what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much. You hear about the dance on Friday?"

"Yeah. I'm actually going with Zelda." I told her.

"Oh? You are? Really? That's great!" She exclaimed. It caught me by surprise. After hearing what she told Kafei, I thought she would be a little less enthused. "To be honest, after your friend Kafei talked to me in the hallway on Monday, I thought you had kind of a small crush on me. I thought it was cute, but I didn't think of you the same. Not that you aren't a nice guy, I mean."

"Yeah, no, I get what you're saying." I reassured her.

"I'm planning on going to the dance with a couple of other girls." She told me.

"Hey, that's great!" I told her.

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?" She asked me.

"Yeah, definitely. What is it?" I asked, curiosity rising.

"I'm bringing a guest." She said with a smile.

"And who, may I ask, is this guest."

Her smile grew and she said quietly, "Anju."

I laughed. "No way!"

She joined in. "Yep! She's super excited to finally see Kafei again!"

"She's in for a big surprise isn't she? You know, because of his hair?"

"Nope, no worries, I already told her about Kafei's purple hair. She said it sounded interesting. I can count on you not to tell him right?" She asked, turning a bit more serious.

"Absolutely! There is no way I'd blow a surprise like this for Kafei!" I told her.

"Great! Well I have to stop at Hylian Literature for a second, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you around." And she walked away. As I rounded one more corner, I saw Zelda at her locker. I felt a smile spring on my face. I know we aren't like an official couple, but still, going to the dance with her is close enough for me.

I walked over to my locker and began working on the lock. "Hey Zel."

She looked at me with a smile. "Hey Link! We're still on for the dance right?"

I suddenly became worried. "Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

She smiled at me again. "No reason. I just like hearing you say it."

I sighed in relief and began laughing. "Trust me, I like saying it."

* * *

The final bell had already rung and I was walking down the hallway with Kafei and Sheik. We were talking about the dance. Kafei began asking Sheik questions. "So, Sheik, any girls ask you to the dance?"

I interrupted. "Aren't the guys usually supposed to ask?"

"Yeah, but any girl who knows Sheik knows he won't talk unless necessary. So they ask him." Kafei explained.

I looked at Sheik. "Really?" He simply shrugged. "So did you get asked at all?"

"Yes." He replied. Kafei and I leaned in to hear if he would say more. Not surprisingly, he didn't.

"…Are you going to go with her?" Kafei asked him.

"No, I'm not going with any of them."

"Wait, there was more than one?" Kafei asked.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you going with any of them?"

"Because I don't like them in any way more than friendship."

Kafei sighed and shook his head. "Sheik, I don't get you."

Curious as to how well the Anju plan would work, I asked Kafei, "Did you get a date Kaf?

He shook his head. "Nah, I haven't asked anybody yet."

"Do you plan on it?"

"I dunno. Maybe. Why?"

"Just curious."

We were still walking down the hall, when I suddenly was thrown up against a wall.

"Hey there, tough guy."

Ganondorf was here.

**In this one chapter, 24 hours passes. And yet, I can drag two or three chapters on for roughly 10 minutes in the story's world. It's weird. **

**In case it isn't obvious, I'm just trying to skim right up to the dance. In doing so, I'm tying up loose ends.**


	12. The Fight

**Caution: vulgar and crude language. Some cursing, but still, it is Ganondorf so I can't make him a sophisticated character.**

Ganondorf was using one of his hands to keep my head shoved against the wall. His other hand was holding my arm behind my back, in a chicken wing. I could tell he was smiling, proud of himself. Goddesses know for what. He had a terrible smell coming from his body. I think he forgot deodorant, just didn't bother using it, or decided to put on cologne called "Scent of Fish Oil." I wasn't, by any means, in a comfortable situation.

Vaati was trying to hold back Kafei and Sheik, but that was like a feather fighting the wind, so it didn't last long. Kafei ripped back Ganondorf's arm that was holding me in the chicken wing, while Sheik went for the arm pressing my head against the wall.

I turned around adjusting my neck and arms. "Dude! What's up with you?" I yelled at him.

Kafei and Sheik let go of Ganondorf because Vaati resorted to kicking them in the shins, like the man he is. Ganondorf walked right up to me and said, "You! It's you, you little dill weed!" He punched me right in my gut making me fall to my knees.

"Oh yeah… That's really specific." I retorted through small gasps.

"Shut up!" He yelled down at me. "There's actually a_ list_ of fouls you've made. First, you never held me in any kind of respect."

I looked over at Vaati. "Yeah, but what person with a back bone would?"

"Hey!" He yelled at me again. "Second, you asked Zelda to the dance. Link, don't you know she's MY territory?"

I looked up at him in disbelief. "You think of her as territory? Well, I must have mistaken prison for Zelda."

"Goddesses damn it, dude, shut up! Third," He crouched down to the floor. "I just don't like you."

I stood up. "Ok, I'll take the blame for that one. But, to be fair, you should learn to stop showering your ego so much, don't you think?"

Perhaps I got too cocky with that last one, because the next thing Ganondorf did was punch me right in my eye. I fell back down to the floor. I began thinking of every dagger and lightning bolt I could shoot, but Kafei was already taking care of it. It was exactly the same thing as seventh grade. Kafei walked up to Ganondorf, spun him around, and punched him in the face. However, Kafei had grown and was only about an inch shorter than Ganondorf.

Sheik was easily taking on Vaati. Sheik isn't the strongest guy around, but he's swift and can easily react and dodge. Vaati, on the other hand, lacks both muscle and agility. Sheik easily got a hold of Vaati, swung behind him, and kneed him in the back. Sheik doesn't go for excruciating pain, so even though Vaati fell to the ground with a small scream, he'd be fine within the hour.

The scream echoed through the hallway. There were still some after school sports and things going on, so we knew we'd get caught. Apparently, Ganondorf thought the same thing, because he got Vaati to stand and ran towards the nearest exit. Sheik, Kafei, and I were just trying to get a grip. That was the closest thing to a real fight we'd been in.

I saw Malon running down the hall towards us. I guess they haven't gone out to the field for softball yet. She was looking around when she got to us.

"Hey, did you guys hear that scream?" She asked us.

Kafei and I looked at each other, unsure of what to do. But Sheik was quicker than us.

"Yes, we were looking for who made it." He explained.

"Oh, you guys too? A couple of the girls and I were about to leave for practice when we heard it. I wanted to check it out. I don't know who made it, but she sure sounded scared or hurt."

She? I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly Malon turned to me with a shocked expression. "Oh my Goddesses, Link! How'd you get that black eye?

Oh man.


	13. Dance Forthcoming

"At least it's not swelling anymore." Kafei pointed out.

"Yeah, but I still wouldn't put myself in the category of 'Lucky.'" I told him. "There is no way this thing will go away in 2 days!"

"A day and a half," he corrected.

"Your help is even better than a cash donation." I replied slumping down in my chair. We went to Kafei's house after school. The fight hadn't given Kafei or Sheik any visible blemishes, but Ganondorf's punch left me with a killer black eye. It had been swelling for the first half hour after I got it. Thankfully, it only bothered me whenever I touched it.

"Ok, Ok. I don't think Zelda will mind though. Honestly I don't." Kafei said, trying to reassure me.

"It doesn't matter whether she minds! The point is she shouldn't even have to worry about this kind of thing!" I told him.

"Ok, now I'm afraid you've lost me." He said with a quizzical look on his face.

"Guys, Zelda doesn't deserve this. She deserves the perfect guy that meets up to all of her expectations.  
She shouldn't always have to worry if he's in pain or hurt or strong enough to protect her. Not somebody who gets a huge black eye after one punch." I told them.

"Well, jeez, don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself?" Kafei asked me. "Ok Link, you got one black eye. You got it by being forcefully punched in the face by a 500 lbs. gorilla. That's going to happen. That's physiology. That doesn't mean you're too weak to protect her! And who's to say she even needs protection? Zelda is one heck of a strong lady Link, everybody knows that."

I thought about what he said. "I guess you're right."

He smiled. "You make it sound like you doubted me before."

I laughed. "Yeah it must shock you. But I won't know anything for sure until I actually talk to her tomorrow."

"Have fun."

* * *

I had arrived at school before Zelda did. When I saw that she wasn't at her locker yet, I was both relieved and anxious. I mean, I want her to know what happened; I just don't want to have to tell her. I knew she would have to come eventually, though.

I had finished putting all of my books in my locker. I looked up at the clock and saw that the bell would ring in less than 2 minutes. This was odd. Usually Zelda came to her locker by now. Maybe she had already come and gone before I had gotten here. Maybe Tetra had just decided to leave their home early. Eh, whatever. I'd probably see her in chemistry anyways.

Well, first hour came and went and Zelda wasn't there. Same with third hour. And fifth hour, and lunch, and sixth hour, and seventh hour. During study hall I talked to Malon.

"Hey Mal, did Zelda come to school today?" I asked her.

"Oh, no she didn't. She got a really bad cough last night, and stayed home sick today." She told me. Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me.

"Will she be here tomorrow?"

Malon smiled at me. "Don't worry Link. I was texting her during lunch and she said her cough was already gone and she was feeling fine. She'll be here tomorrow and for the dance."

"Ok, cool. Hey, did Shad ask you to the dance yet?" I asked her.

She sighed. "No not yet. I doubt he actually will."

"Oh we'll see." I told her. I figured I could help her out. She did, after all, ask me for help from the start, even if I didn't realize it.

But the bell just rang, so I'll have to do it tomorrow.

* * *

As I walked down the hallway Friday morning, I was swept with relief to see Zelda standing at her locker. Even though Malon told me Zelda would be fine, I was still a little worried. Kafei was finishing up at his locker so, as I was walking past, he joined up with me. He was talking to me, but my mind was set on talking with Zelda. I reached my locker and proceeded to open it.

"Hey Zel, feeling better?" I asked her

"Yeah, much. I think part of it was from lack of sleep." She stood up and looked at me. Her eyes instantly widened. "Link, what happened to your eye?"

Crud. I had forgotten about that. I didn't want to tell her, because she would feel guilty. I tried to come up with an excuse and fast. "I…uh…it was…"

"Ganondorf socked him one." Kafei interrupted. I turned and glared at him. I saw him come to the epiphany of her not supposed to know and hung his head.

Zelda gasped. "Oh my Goddesses, is this because I wouldn't go to the dance with him? It is, isn't it? Oh Link, I am SO sorry." She went on, but I put my hand up.

"Zelda, it's not a big deal. Besides, he has had it out for me for a while, so I doubt it was you that made him do it." I said trying to get her to calm down.

She didn't seem too convinced, but she let it go. "Okaaaay… so what did I miss yesterday?"

The three of us were talking up until the bell rang.

The day was finally coming to a close. The final bell had rung and Kafei, Sheik, Malon, Midna, Zelda, and I were all hanging out by the lockers. The subject of the dance came up very quickly, since it would start in about 4 hours. Zelda and I were going to have to meet up at the dance, because her sister needed her help with something at home.

"Hey Mal, are you going to go to the dance?" I asked her.

"Of course."

"It's not a formal is it?" Kafei asked.

"No, you can go in regular clothes." Midna answered.

"Yeah it's not like homecoming or anything." Malon added.

Midna smiled, "Kafei, you're going right?"

"Yeah, it seems like it'll be a good time." He replied.

Midna and I shared a smile.

All of a sudden we heard Tetra's voice calling from down the hall.

"Hey Zelda! Let's get going I want to beat the buses!"

"Ok! I'm going to head out. See you all tonight? Link?" She asked us.

"Definitely." I answered with a smile.

She returned it and walked off.

Malon spoke up. "Well, softball will be starting soon."

"Yeah and we have to get to the buses." Kafei said motioning to the rest of us.

We all began heading down the hall towards the doors. As we were walking, somebody passed by us. I wanted the dance to be fun for everybody, so I told the others I'd be back, and I went over to talk to him.

"Hey Shad, wait up."

**In this chapter and one other, I made Kafei more serious. It's not to change his character, it's just to show he can be goofy and have a serious side.**

**Well, the next chapter is the dance. That'll probably be the end, too.**


	14. The Dance

**There will be something of an epilogue after this. **

The dance wouldn't start until seven, so Kafei, Sheik, and I hung out at Kafei's just to kill time. We were all incredibly hungry, so Kafei through in a pizza. We could eat it in a half hour.

While it wasn't a formal, I didn't want to look too un-presentable. I had gotten my plain green t-shirt out of the laundry with a clean pair of jeans. Kafei and Sheik didn't seem too worried about what they wore. They really didn't seem too nervous about tonight in general. I was just nervous about being with Zelda. I mean, I can talk to her no problem. But I've never been _with_ Zelda before. Chances are I'll screw it up. I think Kafei might be a tad more nervous if he knew who he would see there. Sheik, on the other hand, had no real reason to get worried.

I looked over at him. "Hey Sheik."

He turned to me. "How come you didn't accept any invites to the dance from those girls?" I asked him.

"I believe I already answered that."

"Yeah, but why wouldn't you want to try to advance further than friendship?" I clarified.

"I don't really know any of them. I've never really talked to any of them."

Kafei laughed and went to get the pizza. On his way up the stairs he yelled down, "Sheik, you barely talk to us!"

He shrugged and went back to playing Halo Reach. I watched him play online until Kafei came back down.

"Pizza!" he called out with a smile.

* * *

When we first got to the school, there was a line in front of the gym. Kafei and Sheik got into it right away, but I hung back and just waited for Zelda. I knew she wouldn't be here for about 5 more minutes. I was looking around for Midna and her friends. I couldn't find them, but they might have already been inside.

I looked out the door and saw a familiar car pull up to the school. Out came a girl wearing a pink shirt and beige pants. She looked amazing. I saw her wave to the driver as she closed the door. She came inside and saw me waiting for her.

"Hey there Zel. You look great." I told her.

She smiled, with a slight blush, and said, "Thanks Link, you look nice too."

I led her towards the start of the line.

When we got into the gym, there people all over the floor dancing their hearts out. Some were stopping for a breather or to get a drink.

I turned to Zelda. "Care to dance?"

She grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go!" And we went out and started dancing. The song was already half over, so the songs quickly changed. With impeccable timing, it became a slow song. Zelda immediately put her arms around my neck, and I grabbed around her waist. We didn't talk at all. Just looked into each others eyes and got lost in the music, our dancing becoming totally fluent.

Suddenly, I was ripped away from her and thrown down on the gym floor. I looked up and saw Ganondorf and Vaati, laughing at me. Can't say I'm too surprised there.

I got up and looked at them, Zelda coming up behind me. Once they finished laughing I said, "You guys have my vote for cutest couple."

Ganondorf just glared and said, "Eat me. Hey Zel, wanna dance with someone who's not a total loser?"

I spoke up. "How could you be offering?"

"You know what, you little jag off?" He yelled, picking me up. We were beginning to get the attention of people dancing around us.

"OK, hot shot, put me down." I said, trying to loosen his hands.

He gave me a toothy grin. "No, I'm gonna h-"

"HEY!" A shout came from behind Ganondorf. We both looked in that direction and saw Darunia and all of his football buddies looking straight at us. "Put him down Ganon." Darunia ordered.

Ganondorf just smiled. "Or what?"

Darunia glared and they all began walking over towards us. Ganondorf dropped me and faced them. "This should be easy Vaati." He said to his right hand man. Ganondorf turned to see Vaati, but he was nowhere to be found. He began frantically searching for the only person that would side with him, but I had seen Vaati head for the doors. Once Ganondorf realized he wouldn't have any help for the fight, he began walking for the doors himself. "It wouldn't be worth winning a fight during a stupid dance."

To be honest, I was surprised Ganondorf had chickened out. I figured he had some kind of dignity in him. I turned to Zelda. She looked up at me and said, "That was weird. I'm going to go get something to drink."

"I'll be there in a sec. I want to go talk to Darunia."

"Okay." She said with a small smile.

I walked over to the football group. "Hey Darunia, what happened back there, thanks."

He was about 6' 5" and had a lot of muscle, so it seemed like his was a big boulder next to me. He smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it."

"Why did you help me out?" I asked him.

"That's why." He pointed out to the dance floor. I followed his finger and saw Shad and Malon slowly dancing, looking like they were having the time of their lives.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't do to good in Algebra II, so Shad tutors me. After school today, he came into the library and said that you had told him to ask Malon to the dance. I saw a lot of joy on the little dude's face. Since it's obvious you weren't messing with him, you earned a lot of respect from me for being able to make him that happy."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He looked over at the table with the sodas and juices. "Go on, you've got somebody waiting for you."

"Right."

I walked over to see Zelda talking to Midna and some of her friends. When I arrived, Midna said, "Oh! Link! I want you to meet Anju!" A girl to her side smiled at me. She looked a little shorter than what Kafei would be. She had brown hair that curved forward when it got passed her ears and a white headband. She was wearing a blue skirt and a brown vest with a white undershirt.

"Hey there Anju." I said. "Oh, wait! Be right back!" And I ran off to find Kafei. I went out into the commons and saw him buying something from the vending machine with Sheik. It was much more quiet in here. They must not have seen me, because as I was walking over I heard Sheik say, "When?" and Kafei answered "Sunday." Both had a dead serious tone in their voices.

"Have you told Link yet?" Sheik asked.

"Nah, I will after the dance. Let him have his time with Zelda for now."

I would've popped up and asked what was going on, but it seemed pretty important, so I'd just let Kafei tell me when he wanted to. I backed up to the doors and ran towards them, making sure they'd notice me. "Hey Kafei!"

He turned and smiled. "What's up?"

"Come on, there's somebody in the gym you should see." I told him.

"Okay, sure."

* * *

When the three of us got to the table, Kafei stopped dead in his tracks. "ANJU?" He said, flabbergasted.

She turned and saw him. "KAFEI!" She ran up and hugged him. He was still shocked and didn't quite know what to do. "Wha-, how-, uh…" and he finally managed to hug her back.

When they let go, he asked her, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him. "Midna invited me!"

"No way!" He started laughing.

"Yeah, nice hair by the way. I mean it, it looks good on you!"

"Oh, uh… yeah, thanks." He said, blushing a little. That made me laugh.

As they continued talking, I turned to Zelda, "Want to dance again."

She smiled that beautiful smile at me. "Absolutely!" And we went back and began dancing to the beat of the techno song. She began talking over the music.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you to ask me to this dance." She told me.

I stared at her for a couple of seconds. "Really?" I asked her. The song suddenly changed to a slower one. We began slowly dancing holding, onto each other and never wanting to let go.

She nodded. "Link, to be honest, I've liked you for a while now. I'm a bit surprised I hadn't let myself accidentally slip." She tried to hide her face.

I simply looked at her and said, "The feeling was mutual."

She looked back up at me and I pulled her in and kissed her. She put her hands on the back of my head and gladly returned it.

So much passion went into the kiss that it almost seemed to be radiating off of us.

We danced in each others arms long after people had cleared out of the gym.


	15. Epilogue

Zelda and I walked out of the gym, into the commons. There, we found Kafei, Sheik, Malon, Shad, Midna, and Anju, who were all talking to each other. There were a few other people who looked like they were waiting for rides to pick them up.

We joined in their group.

"Well that was fun." Midna said.

"I know I enjoyed it." Zelda said, looking at me with a smile. I pulled her closely to my side.

"Kafei, it was really great to see you again after all these years." Anju said.

He just smiled and said, "You'll be seeing me again next week."

She had a confused look on her face. I was wondering what he was talking about too. "What do you mean?" She asked.

He sighed. "Guys," he said referring to everybody. "I'm moving back to Termina."

We all became silent and just stared at him. Only Sheik seemed to know about it already.

I spoke up. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Zant is leaving office and my dad was offered a job as the head of the city council. We're moving back."

I didn't really know what to do. "When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago. I started packing last week. That's why we had to stay in the basement."

"Yeah, but I'm sure I would've seen boxes everywhere! Or stuff missing!"

"We put most of the boxes in the storage room in the back of our garage and we're saving some things for last. Mostly the stuff we have on the walls and furniture."

"When do you leave?"

"Sunday."

"But, but…" I couldn't think of an argument.

"This is for real?" Malon asked.

He nodded.

We were all silent just thinking things over.

"Well," I said. "I'll come over tomorrow to help pack or whatever if you want me to."

"Me too." Sheik said.

"Thanks guys." Kafei said.

Anju tried to lighten the mood. "Am I the only one who's excited about this?"

And we all laughed.

**

* * *

So yeah. That's the end of Hyrule High Sophomore Year. Not to toot my own horn, but I was proud of it, for being my first fanfiction.**

**The only problem is, I feel that Hyrule High ended up becoming more about all the characters and not about Zelink, which is the original reason for you guys reading the story.**

**Thanks for reviewing. Everybody. Even though I never replied, I still appreciated it a lot. **

**Everything under this is for a new story, so if you don't care about it, you can stop reading here.**

**This whole "epilogue" part was to open up for a spin off-esque idea I've had in mind for a while. It will be narrated my Kafei and take place in his life. It won't centered in the high school, like this was. It'll be about his life in general.**

**I wanted to write about Kafei because I liked his character. He can be a goof off, but has shown to have a serious, intellectual side.**

**I'm not going to label it as a KafeixAnju story. There will still be some. And a lot of it. But it won't be listed as Romance like this was. I felt kind of restrained when I realized Hyrule High was stuck with that to it. I could've gone on to talk about Link's life outside of school, but the reason people came to the story was for Zelink, so it would've felt weird. So I won't categorize it as a KafeixAnju, because that won't be the main focus of the story.**

**Since Hyrule was a city like Castle Town, not a country, Termina will be a city like Clock Town, not a country. But it'll have the same general set up as Clock Town and its surrounding areas.**

**There are a couple of things I'm smacking myself for. In Hyrule High, I put in the Rosa Sisters and Mikau; all three are natives of Termina. I thought of this Kafei story, after I put them in, so it was too late. I want to have as much continuity as I can, so I won't change things and suddenly have them in that story.**

**While it was kind of pivotal in Majora's Mask, I won't have the whole end-of-the-world thing thrown in there. But I may make homages to it.**

**There are a couple of things I'm psyched to write about that occur or have already occurred in Majora's Mask.**

**-Tortus not being around**

**-Cremia and Romani**

**-Anju's mom's disliking of Kafei**

**-Anju's Grandmother**

**-The Town Guards**

**-The shops and the bank (I'll make the bank more building-like and not a hole in the wall. Literally.)**

**-The Postman**

**-And Kafei's thoughts in general**

**Some of the ages of characters will be changed to match Kafei's, namely Kafei's friends the Curiosity Shop Guy and Jim. The CSG is said to be Kafei's friend in the game and Kafei used to be part of the Bomber's Society, so I'm making Jim a friend of his.**

**Speaking of which, I'm going to have to break some guidelines I had set for myself when writing Hyrule High. I made sure to make no new characters and make no new names. Sadly, both will be broken.**

**Majora's Mask had many people without names and who were only known by their job titles. For the sake of storytelling, I can't do things that way. I'm going to have somebody currently running the Curiosity Shop, because CSG will be in high school. I'm going to give Cremia and Romani parents, because with Cremia in high school, she can't support her and her sister. But I'm going to need names. For other characters as well.**

**If you guys could give me some name ideas for:**

**Cremia's Parents**

**The Curiosity Shop Guy**

**Anju's mother**

**The Postman (I may or may not use it)**

**The banker (Preferably Mr. something)**

**Whether it should be something like the Stock Pot Hotel/Motel, or stay as the Stock Pot Inn**

**And the Happy Mask Salesman, that would be great.**

**It may seem odd, but I really want to do this story. So your thoughts on this project, good or bad, would be appreciated.**

**Thanks guys,**

**TTaranino**


End file.
